A New Form of Chaos
by senorelroboto999
Summary: The Han's reign has come to an end and chaos has swept the land. The Yellow Turban Rebellion has made war a familiar form of chaos. However a new form of chaos has emerged that will chalanges everyone to survive. My first fanfic. R&R would be appreciate


**A city occupied by the Yellow Turbans:**

Zhang Jiao cowered silently in his personal chambers, cold sweat running down his cheek. His mind couldn't conceive what eyes had just witnessed. The Way of Peace was suppose to help them show the Han the will of the heaven. He never realized that the Way of Peace wasn't sent from the heavens but a different place entirely. Sure the first couple of spells helped him gather generals and soldiers for his Yellow Turbans, but that last spell…that last spell should never had been performed. Zhang Liang told him not to do it, stating that they already had enough followers to annihilate the Han, but Jiao wanted more. Liang tried to stop him but instead he was mistakenly hit by the spell. Liang lifeless body slumped to the floor. Jiao froze, terrified that he had killed his own flesh and blood. Alas, it didn't kill him. Looking back, if Zhang Liang had died it would have been a blessing. Instead Liang's lifeless body began to slowly inch its way upward, much to the joy and awe of Jiao and Bao. Bao, always being the most caring of the three rushed to his brother's aid. They embraced each other in the way that only siblings could. Jiao saw Bao's eyes were flooded with joy, but his face suddenly twisted into a voiceless agony. Slowly Liang's head slowly moved away from Bao, taking with it part of his brothers neck. Jiao looked on with pure dread and disbelief. The thought that one of his brothers was dead was startling enough, but seeing one of his brothers being eaten by another was just beyond what one mind can take. Jiao resorted to his instincts and sprinted away.

Before he could get far he ran into Guan Hai who had been on patrol at the time. Jiao, to the best of his ability, began to tell his tale of what had happened. Before he could finish Jiao was alerted to a muffled moan coming up from behind Hai. Fearing what he would see Jiao ceased his tale and once again sprint away, searching for a point of safety. Not long after screams of agony echoed through the halls. Jiao ran all the faster, no longer simply trying to get away from what were once his brothers, but away from the screams that were seaming to multiply. He rounded the corner to the one place he was sure would mean safety, if only for a little bit, his personal chambers, and there he sat, staff clutched in with white fists. He sat listening to the shouts, then to the screams, finally, once the screams had died out, to the soft moans slowly getting closer.

"How could the heavens have cursed me so!?!" he shouted vainly upward.

As if to answer his call a shady figure emerged from the doorway. At once he recognized the figure as Guan Hai, or what was left of him. A chunk of his shoulder was missing as well as most of his hands and forearms. What remained of his right hand clutched a bloodstained sword that was now simply being dragged along, scraping the floor beneath it. Jiao smirked. Brave Guan Hai, fought to the end. Soon more demons appeared behind Hai, Jiao recognized they were what were once his own personal guards. Those that would have followed him to death were now trying to bring to it. Through blood shot eyes they all staggered and slumped their way closer to their former lord. At once Jiao new what he must do. With what courage he had remaining, Zhang Jiao began to chant, softly at first, then louder and louder until his voice began to shake the whole facility. With the smile that had brought so many to fight for his cause, Jiao's thrusted his staff straight to the earth from which he came. The building rumbled and cracked. No longer being able to support itself the entire facility crash to the earth and all was quiet.

**He Jin's main camp:**

He Jin paced swiftly from side to side, waiting for some new of the ruckus within the city. Cao Cao sat patiently vainly trying to calm his impatient leader.

"He Jin, calm yourself. The enemy was not attacking, the camps have been returned to order and the scouts are inspecting the cause of the ruckus. There is nothing to be concerned about."

Just as he had finished, one of He Jin's scouts came barreling through the tent door quite out of breath. One he had recovered he gave his full report to his commander.

"Lord He Jin, the building where the brothers Zhang were residing has crumbled to the earth. All that is left is ruble and body parts of those that were inside at the time. Many bodies were found crushed and mutilated. Zhang Jiao's body has been found along with several other severely crushed corpses."

"It seems the Heavens favor those who uphold justice and punish those who seek to destroy it. Any news on the other two Zhang brothers," inquired He Jin.

"No sir. It is possible that they are somewhere underneath the rubble. However, there was a heavy blood trail found that leading from the rubble into to the woods."

Cao Cao smirked. "Even if they did some how manage to escape the destruction, they appear heavily wounded. He Jin, simply send some troops to sweep the forest for them. Presently we should march the army to take the leaderless city. A serpent without its head is no longer a threat, victory is assured."

He Jin consented to this and after a short battle the city was taken. Soon after, just as Cao Cao had foreseen, the Yellow Turban Rebellion was swiftly ended.

Meanwhile fear and panic gripped the country side as farms and small villages were being attacked be what was though to be ruthless bandits. These bandits were said to practice such cruelties as witchcraft and cannibalism. However most of China was to preoccupied with Dong Zhuo seizing of Lou Yang and the emperor to realize that the chaos that was spreading would be like nothing the world had seen.


End file.
